The Life We Chose
by TriAce22
Summary: The Music business is a hard world to maneuver. Growing up in it should've made it easier for Anna and Elsa to navigate but with there, parents gone will the sisters let the craft their parents loved tear them apart? Plans to update on every Friday.
1. Prelude

_**The Life We Chose**_

 _ **Prelude**_

 _ **~3 years earlier~**_

"A merger between our labels would be amazing. But after all of these years, you still have yet to give me an offer that's beneficial to both of us financially."

"I thought you were all about the love of the music, money doesn't matter to someone like you right?" just from the way, he said that I could tell he was smirking like the Cheshire cat.

"I've always been about the music, but the kind of money id make couldn't feed me let alone my wife and kids."

"I'm not that cruel of a man, you'll be able to keep a lovely income as long as you meet the income goals that I expect."

 _ **~Present day~**_

'According to several credible sources Arendelle records owner, Elsa Arendelle will not be stepping up to CEO position as expected by many she instead will allow Mr. Weselton to remain in charge of the label. Even though the label has already lost so many of their great artist to competition, it doesn't seem that a change in leadership will come any time soon.'

"Hmph" I told that fool that he should have just given me control off his label. Look at what a disaster it's become in his absence. With my power, it would've been so much better" Three knocks on the door shook the man out of his slight daze. "Who is it?" his voice boomed across the bright office.

"Mr. Westergard its Hans as you requested." Came the meek reply of his secretary.

"Send him in he's kept me waiting long enough." The red haired young adult waltzed into the room. Taking a seat in the sofa across from his father whos head of flames seemed to be dying down as his age caught up with him. " Hans as we spoke of before I'm removing you from the group with your brothers."

"Dad I thought it was just an idea, I-"

"Am going to be a great writer for the label." Hans father cut him off.

"But-"

"No buts, you've written so many hit singles touring with your brothers would waste time. You could be here making hits for the new artist coming into the label. Especially with a huge artist that we are gonna get from Arendelle records. Her getting a huge hit with us would be the final blow to the shipwreck that label has become." Looking at his father's grin, when talking about music definitely unnerved Hans sometimes.


	2. Chapter 1- WYA

_**Chapter -1- WYA**_

"What do you mean she's not here! No one knows where her assistant is or anything? Some shit must be going on someone find my sister. NOW!" The team of people surrounding the icy blonde cringed upon hearing her loud demands. Nevertheless, they wasted no time scrambling away from the recording booth and seemingly went to go find her sister.

"Elsa outburst like these and you might get the reputation of a diva." The short man's silly mustache definitely distracted Elsa from the situation around her. Almost making her giggle after all the years she's spent around the man and his bizarre mustache style. "Me and the rest of the label has been talking Elsa, we can't keep waiting on Anna. We are more than willing to replace her for features on some songs and use the independent recordings you have to make a full album ready for release come the fall." Elsa's rising smirk fell in an instant replaced with a look that could kill the faint of heart.

"Replace Anna, that doesn't make sense. She's co-writer of majority of the songs. She may not be here but this project was announced as our joint project so long ago, it's too late to remove her Weaselton." Elsa stood above the older man emphasizing every word.

"No need to resort to name calling when you're upset, Weselton will do nicely. Elsa realize that one word on each fucking song does not constitute a co writer. You wrote a majority of the songs, and she can't even do the easier part and show up to record an already written and produced song. Funny you can't track your sister down but the paparazzi never fails to." Weselton pulls out a bunch of photographs from his suit pocket, handing them to Elsa. "How nice of her to be signing a new record deal with SIR (Southern Isle Records) while your doing all the work on this album." Weselton smirked seeing elsa's disbelief, but the photographs showed it all. No one just hangs out with Mr. Westergard he has 13 sons to handle any small talk for him. "I'll leave you to do as you wish."

Alone Elsa stands gripping the photos, wondering how this happened. Of all record label execs, it had to be Westergard. He could offer Anna a world way beyond what their fathers dying label ever could. If their parents saw what their darling daughters became they wouldn't be proud at all. In a fury, Elsa grabs her writing book and gathers her things in her purse to leave the booth. Fixing her hair and putting on sunglasses to block out the world she makes a B-line to the elevator going all the way down to garage level to get into her car.

"Elsa got home pretty quickly in her BMW M3. The drive is usually at least an hour but it seems that the LA traffic was nice to her today as she got home in a little under 45 mins. Pulling up to her house in the gated community, the last thing Elsa expected to see was a moving truck loading boxes from her house. Swerving into the driveway without much care Elsa dashed over to the men loading boxes hollering. "Hey! What Are You Doing!"

"Loading boxes onto the truck" The men looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Your loading boxes from my house, into-"

"Guys there's still more boxes to move wha-" The voice of a loud woman came from inside the house, stopped mid sentence as she saw the back of her blonde haired sister on the front lawn with the men.

Without even turning around Elsa knew who it was in the doorway, she lifted her shades slightly as she pinched her nose bridge to calm her boiling temper before she exploded. Turning slowly she faced her sister, "Anna, Your moving out?" Elsa walked up the pathway to her house, approaching her sister as the movers awkwardly continued to pack away the boxes into the truck.

"Yep, I came back for a few things Elsa I'll be gone soon enough don't worry."

"Anna, when did you even-"

"No need to worry about your idiot younger sister anymore" anna cut her off pulling out a piece of paper from her back pocket. "I'm gone, my signing fee was enough for me to move out the album advance should come soon so I'll have enough to live on my own."

"Album Advance! Signing fee! You really signed that deal. You've been missing recording sessions to negotiate a deal with the westergards."

"I told you that I wouldn't stay if Weaselton stayed in power. The deals been finished for a while now I've been in the studio for these past few days doing features and recording songs. I cant watch dads company fall like you can, I have to go Elsa.

"Anna you can't be serious, we have an album to finish recording and you've been recording a whole other project without any communication to me?!" Red hot fury took over Elsa. "I thought we were sisters first Anna?"

Their eyes locked, blazing blue meeting resigned red. "Elsa" the small sigh almost inaudible "That's why you should be happy for me if anything. My dreams are coming true! I've met so many artist and the songs that i've got to be apart of are so beautiful. Id think that as my sister you'd be happy for me.

"But the album Anna, we've done so many songs together, the label expects a project. I dont wanna have to replace you for another artist your my sister for fucks sake."

"Then don't replace me do it solo." The statement made a shiver run down Elsa's spine from just how cold it was said. Anna's truck was packed and she had left the key on the table and was walking out the door without a turn back. Seeing the conversation was done elsa began her ascent up the stairs into her room, missing the moment where anna turned back to look at her. Laying in bed that night with her songbook Elsa let hours fly by as she scratched out and scribbled down several songs.


End file.
